


Genosha Quentin University

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men Evolution, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103
Summary: When Doctor Fate takes over Iron Man, it's up to Zatanna and her teammates, along with the X-Men to stop him.





	1. The Mission is Assigned and Crossing Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Young Justice League know their mission. Now to cross worlds and put their plan into action.

Genosha-Quentin University

When Dr. Fake takes over Iron Man and becomes Iron Fate, it’s up to Zatanna and the Young Justice League along with the young X-Men to take him on. 

It’s a gorgeous day in the Young Justice mansion as Zatanna and her friends happily practice and train in the yard outside. Meanwhile inside, Meghan and Connor are on the screen with Batman and Zatanna’s father. 

“We’ve come across a small incident,” says Giovanni. “Dr. Fate has decided to visit our sister universe, Marvel, and take over none other than Iron Man. Go get the others and let them know.” Meghan flies out and brings the others inside and Giovanni regoes over what he had previously said. A small box then pops out from under the monitor with a small device in it. “This device is a between universe portal remote. Use it only to get there and get back. Nothing else. Understand?”

“Yes, father,” responds Zatanna. “We won’t let you down.” She and the others then click the remote and enter the portal and about a millisecond later, appear in the Marvel universe on the Island of Genosha outside of none other than a school called Genosha-Quentin University. There, they are greeted with smiles by the twins.

“Hello, I’m Wanda,” says Scarlet Witch.

“And I’m Pietro,” says Quicksilver with a massive grin. 

“We’re Zatanna, Meghan, Connor, Dick, Wally and Artemis,” responds Zatanna. “We’re here because of Dr. Fate’s taking over of Iron Man, Iron Fate.” 

“Oh, yeah,” responds Scarlet Witch. She then leads them inside and to a room where Jean, Scott, and Anne Marie are awaiting their arrival. Scarlet Witch then leaves them to their business as she goes off to find her father. The group then hears a crash and a shout outside. 

“That would be Iron Fate and War Machine going at it, again,” says Scott with a sigh. “We need to get this handled and fast before Iron Fate destroys the island, the school, and the city on the mainland.” He and the others then rush outside. There, they are greeted by Beast. 

“Guys, help me stop them and get them away from the island and the school!” he hollers. The others then grab their costumes and rush into help Beast round up Iron Fate and War machine and get them away from the island. After several hours, they manage to get the two metal men away from the island. Once back on Genosha and back inside the school, Jean helps get their new DC pals enrolled. They then get back to their meeting. 

During the meeting, Dick’s gaze lands on Rogue. “Someday, someday I’ll ask her to marry me,” he inaudible whispers to himself. Rogue then looks up at him and meets his gaze. 

“What in ‘ell are you lookin’ at, boy?!” she exclaims. “Stop that wanderin’ eye and focus on the issue at hand.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” says Dick snapping back to reality. 

“As I was saying,” says Zatanna to the group, “Dr. Fate is a force that likes to take to a host and it decided to move from my father, Giovanni, to your world’s Iron Man, Tony Stark. I’m here to try to convince the force to come back to our universe by taking over me and then my father. That’s the easiest way to go about this, I feel.” 

“Wait? You plan on sacrificing yourself?” say her teammates in shock. 

“Yes, there’s no other way. Fate requires a host,” responds Zatanna. 

She then releases herself, her teammates, and their new friends out into the school as they all have to blend in or get to classes. Jean and Scott on the other hand, stay in the room and lock the door behind them. Jean has a huge secret to spill to Scott and she doesn’t want others to find out as it could put their combined mission and goal at stake. 

“Scott,” says Jean with a sigh, “I may have to sit this mission out. Do it from the sidelines.”

“Why? What are you saying, my love?” asks Scott as his eyebrow raises. 

“Because,” sighs Jean, “because I’m pregnant. If I use my telepathy or telekinesis too much, it could harm the baby inside me.” 

“Oh,” responds Scott in shock. “We’ll explain everything to Emma and have her cover for you. Are you okay with that?”

“Honestly,” responds Jean. “Please tell Charles instead. I don’t trust Emma. Never have.” 

“Ok,” responds Scott. “I’ll tell Charles. I promise.” He then gives her a kiss on the cheek. He then goes off to tell Charles of their current situation. As he is leaving the room, Scott bumps into Kitty and Nightcrawler. 

“What’s going on, brother?” asks Nightcrawler. 

“Follow me, we have a mission. I’ll tell y’all everything.” He then takes the two into another room and explains everything to them.

“So,” says Kurt, “a force from another universe called Fate has taken over Iron Man. That’s creepy.” 

“That’s just weird,” says Kitty. “Just the same, we’re glad to help.” 

“Good,” responds Scott. “Now, I really have to go meet with the Professor. It’s concerning Jean and it’s of the utmost importance.” The two nod and let him leave to find the Professor. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Jean has returned to her bedroom where she has fallen asleep. She is just glad that Scott has her back in everything, especially right now. 

A few minutes later, Scott arrives in the Professor’s office. “Hello Scott,” says the Professor. “You’ve come here to tell me Jean is pregnant and can’t do the mission, haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” responds Scott. “How did you? Why did you? Why did you read my mind? Charles, you know I hate that.” 

“Sorry,” says Charles turning around to face Scott. “And yes, I’ll take her place in the mission. Don’t worry.” 

“Thanks for that,” sighs Scott. “Now, for the mind reading thing, don’t do it next time unless I ask.” 

“Sure thing, Scott,” responds Charles. Scott then leaves the room and heads off to his classes. Despite the mind crawl by Charles, he’s just glad Charles is willing to help with the mission. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Nightcrawler is out on a tea date with his mother, Mystique. It’s been the first one since the two reunited and got on proper and better terms. Kurt’s just glad to have his mother back in his life. 

Back at the school, Dick continues to have his eye wander towards Rogue and even begins to flirt with her. “You know I can help you control whose powers you drain with a small piece of tech, right?” 

“Really?” says Rogue turning around and finally looking at him straight on. 

“Yeah,” responds Dick. “I have it right here, see.” He pulls it out of his pocket and shows it to her. 

“Will you give it to me?” says Rogue. 

“Yeah, if you’ll be my girl,” responds Dick smugly. 

“Of course I’ll be yours,” responds Rogue. “Just treat me like a proper southern belle, ok?” 

“Fine, my southern belle,” responds Dick as he slips the ring onto her finger. The two then walk down the hall hand in hand to their next class. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Scott heads to Jean’s room to check up on her. “Hey Jean,” says Scott with a smile. “You feeling better, dearest?”

“Much, I really needed that good nap,” responds Jean as she rubs her eyes and stretches with a yawn. He then comes over and she hugs him and kisses him on the lips. 

“Good,” responds Scott. “By the way, I’m excited to be a dad.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” responds Jean with a gentle smile. “Nonetheless, I can’t help but be a little nervous. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle a baby with a combination of mine and your mutant DNA.” 

“You’ll do fine. Besides, I’ll be here to help you through all of it, promise.” He kisses her on the lips once again. She’s glad to have him always around for her. She’d be lost without him.


	2. Emma's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides to take on the Phoenix force so it can't harm Jean's unborn baby.

Later that evening at dinner, everyone sits down together. Scott and Jean sit next to each other and Dick sits next to Rogue. Everyone else sits interspersed throughout. “So, how was classes and practice today?” says Xavier with a smile. 

“Very well,” responds Kurt, “thanks.” Everyone else nods in agreement. Dick and his team as well as they’ve recently been training alongside the X-Men to get prepared to take on Iron Fate. 

A few moments later, Jean stands up and pushes away from the table. “May I be excused, professor?” asks Jean. 

“Sure Jean,” responds Professor. He then sends a message to her telepathically. ‘I already know why.’ Jean then leaves the table followed close behind by Scott.

The two then enter the counselor quarters and talk. “How far along are you, dearest?” asks Scott concerned. “That’s been the fifth or sixth time recently that you’ve excused yourself from a meal. I’m getting concerned.” 

“I’m only a little past the fourth month,” responds Jean. “The baby, his powers are developing, and it’s hurting me. It really is.” She begins to break down into tears. Scott pulls her close to him and begins to comfort her, running his hands through her long red hair. 

“Oh love,” says Scott. “Let’s get you laid down, okay?” 

Jean nods and lets Scott take her over to the sleeping quarters and help her into bed. He can’t bear to see her like this, yet he knows, at the same time, how excited she is about this baby and wouldn’t want to do anything that could possibly cause her to lose the baby altogether. 

Meanwhile, back in the dining hall, all the rest of the students have been excused and Dick takes the mission team into the mission room to give them a run down. 

“So, Iron Fate is at it again,” says Dick. “Zatanna, you wanna explain to them what happened. You can better than I can.” Zatanna nods and continues from Dick’s prompting. 

“So, Iron Fate is at it again,” says Zatanna, “and this time it is bad. He’s been trying to open a portal to free the entire Fate force along with the nebulous Phoenix force.” At the mention of the Phoenix force, Scott’s jaw dropped. “Jean, the baby!” he screams as he runs out to her room to check on her. 

“Wait, what?” says everyone else from the Young Justice League team stunned. 

“Jean is the Phoenix force’s favorite host,” explains the Professor. “And with her carrying a child, the force trying to enter her would kill the baby immediately. I know Scott hates her, but we may need to sacrifice Emma to protect both Jean and the child inside her.” 

“Agreed,” responds everyone else in the room. “Go get her, Professor.” The Professor then wheels out and a few minutes later comes back with Emma, who has happily agreed to take on the Phoenix force because as much as she hates Jean, she would never let the force kill an unborn baby. Besides, with her diamond form, Emma knows she has a bit more of a chance of standing up to the Phoenix force at the time being.


	3. The Battle Ensues and the Protection of Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna and Iron Fate go at it. Scarlet Witch uses magic to protect Jean from the Phoenix force.

A few minutes later, the X-Men, Emma, and the Young Justice League head out to deal with Iron Fate. As they approach him, Iron Fate turns to face them. “You’re too late,” says Iron Fate. “The Phoenix force will answer to me from now on.” 

“Not on my watch,” says Emma as she turns into her diamond form and takes a diamond spike and begins to slash at his armor. 

“Not a dent,” chuckles Iron Fate. “My armor can heal itself through magic, you see.” 

Seeing Emma down, Zatanna flies up to meet Iron Fate with her magic. “Iron Fate!” yells Zatanna. “I’m the one you want. Take me as your host. Let Tony and the Iron Man armor go.” 

“No,” responds Fate. “I’m not trusting myself to an unruly child ever again.” 

“I’m no unruly child! I’m as much magician as my father!” responds Zatanna angrily. 

“Prove it then,” responds Iron Fate. He then begins to fly after her, the two then begin to magic duel in the sky. 

As they see her struggle against Iron Fate, Superboy puts on a shield and takes to the sky to help her as does Miss Martian. All the while on the ground, Cyclops, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler round up the bystanders to get them out of the way. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Scott does his best to keep Jean safe from the Phoenix force with help from Professor X and Scarlet Witch. As for Quicksilver, he runs off to go help with the fight and to get people out of the way of all the chaos. 

“About time,” says Rogue when Quicksilver comes running in to help. “I may currently have Emma’s powers, but I can’t keep the Phoenix force back forever.” Quicksilver nods as he speeds off and zips around getting people into buildings and out of the way of the ensuing battle above them. 

Back at the mansion, Scarlet Witch has made a protective magic barrier around Jean with the help of the Professor. “That should protect her for now,” responds Scarlet. “With your telepathic blocker inside the barrier, the Phoenix force should be able to be kept out entirely, at least for now.” 

“Good,” says Scott. “Thanks guys.” 

“No problem,” responds Scarlet Witch. “No one is going to get hurt at the school under mine and my brother’s watch. No one.” She then leaves the room followed by the Professor. Now, it is just Scott alone with Jean just to be safe. He has no plans of leaving her. Not now. Not ever.


	4. Alone

"Jean," Scott whispers, "we're alone, love." 

"Good," responds Jean. "As long as I and the baby are safe from the Phoenix force, we're golden." 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Zatanna battles against Iron Fate. “Let the billionaire go, Fate! Take me instead! I can handle your power! He’s only human! He can’t!” 

“I can’t let go, little girl,” responds Fate. 

"Yes, you can, Fate!" responds Zatanna infuriated. 

"No, I can't, I've programmed myself into his suit, into this Jarvis," responds Fate. 

"What?! How?!" demands Zatanna. 

"Magic, my dear child," responds Fate. "Always magic." 

"Lleps esrever," responds Zatanna.

"There's no reversing this spell, child, not by you, anyway." 

"Then by who?" Zatanna inquires. 

Back at the mansion at Genosha-Quentin U, Dick gets a call over the com in his ear by Zatanna. “Turns out, Fate used a spell to wire himself into something called Jarvis in Iron Man’s suit and I can’t break the spell. I don’t know what to do.” 

“We’ll figure it out, just keep him away from the University,” responds Dick back over the coms. 

"I sure hope so," responds Zatanna before hanging up. Zatanna then gets back to doing her best to keep IronFate away from the island and the school.


	5. A Bit of a Problem

A few moments later, everyone hears a knock on the door and they open it to find Kurt and Mystique standing there. “Hey Kurt,” says Scott, “What are you doing here? Isn’t this the time you two normally use for your family talks?”

“Well, we were,” responds Kurt, “until Iron Fate and War Machine crashed into our nice lunch. How do we put this guy away for good? Get rid of him?” 

A few moments later, Zatanna returns and goes inside and explains all that just happened to Dick. Kurt and Mystique also go inside and get in on the discussion on how to deal with Iron Fate once and for all. “Well,” says Zatanna, “those two are back at it again. I had Iron Fate at bay until War Machine spotted him while on patrol and started beating the crap out of him, angering him once again. Now I have to start all over again.” She lets out an angry huff. “I was using a snare spell to hold him back away from the island and when he interfered, War Machine broke the spell hold on Iron Fate.” 

“Well, can you recast it on Iron Fate?” inquires Dick.

“Not if he’s mobile. He has to be immobile for it to work and hold,” responds Zatanna. 

“Well, I think we can all agree that this needs to be fixed now,” respond Wanda and Pietro. “The matter is just finding Iron Fate now and separating him from War Machine.”


	6. Brother

Meanwhile, elsewhere, the room where Scott and Jean are is soon approached by Scott's brother Alex. "Scott, brother, can we talk?" Alex hollers. 

"Yeah, sure," Scott hollers back. Alex then enters the room where he is greeted by his brother and taken to a separate room. 

“Hey bro, are you alright?” Alex asked concerned. “You seemed worried over the phone when you called.” 

“Yeah, I am worried,” responds Scott. “I’m not okay. Jean’s not okay. Her powers are too dangerous for the child within her and so is the phoenix force Emma is doing her best to keep away.” His voice fills with panic. “I...I don’t want to lose Jean and I don’t want to lose the baby.” 

“But what do you need me here for?” responds Alex confused. 

“You’re my brother, you’re here for support,” responds Scott somewhat annoyed with his brother’s tone. 

“And?” responds Alex.

Scott lets out a sigh. “And to help keep Iron Fate around from the school. You’re the only person who can keep me in check and I’m the only person who can keep you in check.” 

“Fair enough,” responds Alex. The two then go suit up and head outside to help with the fight. 

Once outside, the brothers are briefed on what is going on by Nightwing who stayed behind to wait on them. They then rush off island by boat to a small town where they see Zatanna and Iron Fate along with several other X-Men and Young Justice League members going at it. 

“What did we miss?” inquires Scott. 

“Yeah, for sure, dude?” adds Alex. 

“Look up,” responds Dick. The brothers then stare up at the sky. 

“Oh,” the brothers say in unison. “Yeah, that’s a problem.” 

“Uh, big time,” responds Nightwing annoyed. The three then head off the boat at the dock and towards the fight to pitch in. 

Back at the school, on Scott’s request, Xavier goes and checks up on Jean and puts a much stronger secondary protection spell around her and the room she’s in. He then continues to sit there with her and talks to her. “Jean, don’t worry, you are going to be safe. So is your baby. You’re going to be fine.” 

“Thanks,” she whispers back telepathically. 

“You’re welcome,” he returns telepathically. 

“Please don’t go,” she responds telepathically. 

“Of course,” Xavier returns telepathically. “I can stay as long as you like.” 

“Good,” she sighs telepathically. She then eases back to sleep. Xavier just smiles as he lets Jean rest. As he continues to sit, he begins to read a book he had in the blanket on his lap. It’s a children’s book from when he and Juggernaut were kids called The Little Lion. 

“The Little Lion was best friends with the Little Fieldmouse. Although they didn’t seem like it, they were. The Little Lion would never lay a tooth on the Little Fieldmouse. One day, a Little Crow tried to attack the Little Fieldmouse. The Little Lion saw and scared the Little Crow off with a great big ROAR. The Little Crow flew off in fright into the darkness of the night. The Little Lion and Little Fieldmouse then laid down to sleep. Goodnight, goodnight, Little Lion and Little Fieldmouse, the unlikeliest of friends-a lion and a mouse.” 

“That’s sweet,” Jean sighs telepathically as she sleeps. “Thanks Professor.” 

“You’re welcome,” he responds back telepathically as he closes the book. The then slowly wheels out of the room and down the hallway to his office. He then continues to keep an eye on Jean from there. 

A few hours later, Iron Fate flies off and goes offline somewhere, so everyone returns to the school. Scott then goes down the hall toward the room Jean is in. As he approaches, he hears screaming coming from the room. He then dashes in through the door in panic. As he throws it open, he stares in horror as she writhes on the table. “Charles! Charles! It’s Jean! She’s not okay!” Charles comes running followed by Emma and Alex. 

“We heard you shouting. What’s wrong?” asks Charles. 

“Jean,” responds Scott. 

“Move over,” responds Charles. “It’s time to let me and Emma work.” Scott nods and leaves the room in tears followed by Alex. He soon finds his brother slumped on the floor outside the door and sits down beside him. 

“The telepathic shield put around her was supposed to keep out the phoenix force along with everything else,” cries Scott. “But it didn’t work! It didn’t work! I don’t understand! How couldn’t it work!” 

“I wish I knew, but I don’t,” responds Alex. “I know that makes me sound like a bad brother, but it’s true.” 

“No, it doesn’t make you sound like a bad brother,” responds Scott as he puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

Meanwhile in Jean’s room, Charles is at her head, his hands placed amongst her red wavy hair while Emma tries to bring back the telepathic shields around her as Charles tries to calm her back down. “She overexerted her powers, endangering herself and the baby,” Charles says to Emma. 

“I think it is more than that. There’s another force inside her,” responds Emma. “I can feel something else in her trying to fight the telepathic shields around her. I think we need some of Wanda’s magic here too.” Emma then shoots a telepathic message into Wanda’s brain causing her to come flying into Jean’s room. 

“What do you need from me?” asks Wanda. 

“Your magic, to help create a shield strong enough to protect Jean,” responds Charles. 

“I’ll do what I can,” responds Wanda. She then gets to work, she combines her magic with the telepathic shields Emma and Charles have put around her. They work on Jean for several hours on end, finally getting her to stop convulsing and expelling whatever was in Jean. They then stand watch over her, taking turns, throughout the night. Scott and Alex do their best to relax and not fret, especially Scott. Alas, that night, Scott cannot sleep and Alex stays up all night comforting his brother. Scott, however, is not consolable.


	7. The Conversation with Emma and Locating Iron Fate

Later that night, about midnight, Scott goes and knocks on Emma’s door. “Emma...Miss Frost, can I come in? I want to talk...about Jean.” 

“Sure,” responds Emma. “Give me a sec.” She throws on a nightgown and robe before letting Scott in. He then sits down with her and they begin to chat. 

“Do you think she’ll remain stable? I can’t...I can’t lose her...her and the baby.” 

“We’re doing what we can, Scott,” responds Emma. “I’ve taken as much of the Phoenix force I can and Rogue is taking as much as she can by taking some of my powers so she can absorb it too. Jean will be fine.” 

“How can you be so level headed?!” says Scott madly. “She almost died earlier. So did the baby.” 

“But it’s under control now, Scott,” responds Emma calm and level headedly.  
“But how do you know it will stay under control? She’s almost already a month into the pregnancy.” He yells furiously at Emma. In his anger, he bumps his glasses out of place a bit letting a laser lose not having the ruby quartz shades to block it. Seeing what he just did, he moves the glasses back up on his nose with his finger. 

“Calm down, Scott, I don’t want you destroying my entire room with your laser vision.” 

“Oh, okay, sorry,” responds Scott. “It’s just, Jean’s my world, my everything. I lost her once already and I don’t want to lose her again.” 

“I know, but I’m pretty sure at the same time you don’t want me asking for the help of the Stepford Cuckoos or the Hellfire Club.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” responds Scott. “And one other thing, I know you wore the sexy nightgown for me, but we’re over, Emma, we’ve been over for awhile.” Scott then storms out of the room and enters the room where Jean is. 

“Professor?” says Scott. 

“Hmm?” responds the Professor. “Oh, hello Scott. Let me guess, you’ve come to check on Jean. Let me also guess, you just had a little spat with Emma.” 

“As per usual, you’re right on both accounts,” responds Scott. “How is she?” 

“She’s stable, don’t worry,” responds Charles. “She’s a month along you know.” 

“I know,” responds Scott. “She’s my girlfriend!” He shouts a little bit on edge. “She was going to be my fiance before all this happened.” He pulls out the ring. “I was going to ask her at graduation, but at this rate, how her health is right now because of the baby, I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

“It still might,” responds Charles. “We can graduate you two late, so you can still keep your plans for everything in tact or graduate you two early with the same result.” 

“Would we still be able to stay on campus so you guys could treat her?” responds Scott concerned. 

“Of course,” responds Charles. “Now go get some sleep, Scott.” 

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” Scott responds. He then heads back towards his room where he is soon met by his brother. 

“I figured you had gone to go check on Jean,” responds Alex, “so I didn’t follow.”  
“Thanks for that,” responds Scott as he embraces his brother in a hug. The two then go, sit and talk for the remainder of the night. By midmorning, the two, now exhausted, fall asleep on the floor. 

As Wanda and Piedro do morning patrol to wake everyone up for breakfast, they stroll by the Summers’ boys room and see the two asleep on the floor, door slightly ajar. “Scott! Alex!” hollers Wanda. “It’s time to wake up!” Pietro runs around and taps them on the shoulder until they wake up. 

“What? What time is it?” ask the two groggily. 

“It’s 7:00, breakfast time,” responds Wanda annoyed. The four then leave the room and head off to breakfast. At breakfast, everyone involved talks over the Iron Fate problem.

“Well,” says Scarlet Witch, “Iron Fate has gone back online recently. He’s been on the grid for about a day or two at this point. The location: Las Vegas, Nevada, the Stark Vacation Penthouse.” 

“Not surprised,” responds Pietro, “the most obvious place is never expected. I checked there on my patrol runs and nothing. That sly magic man.” 

“Indeed,” responds Zatanna, “Fate has always been crafty, knowing how to lay low if he needed to. Thanks for the help, you two.” 

“Anytime,” responds Wanda and Pietro, “we just want Iron Fate to go away, permanently.” 

“Now it’s just trying to talk him into possessing me that is the hard part,” responds Zatanna. “I just need time to figure out how to get him to agree to that.” 

“Well, witch to witch,” responds Wanda, “I think I can help you figure something out to fool Fate.” 

“That would be amazing, thanks,” responds Zatanna. 

“Anytime,” responds Wanda. They then finish up with breakfast and head out to Las Vegas, Nevada to find Iron Fate-them being Zatanna, Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Alex, Emma, Dick, Rogue, Meghan, Connor, Wally, and Artemis. 

“We’ll run ground patrol,” say Wally and Pietro. 

“Great,” responds Zatanna, “then the rest of us will take it in stride from there. Dick, do you have a plan?” 

“Always,” responds Dick with a smile. “After all, kinda a necessary skill when you’re no longer the Batman’s sidekick.” He chuckles. “I’ve got this all under control.”


	8. Diversions

“Great, now, I’m gonna go draw out Iron Fate,” says Zatanna as she starts to fly off with her magic. 

“Zatanna, I know you’re eager, but wait,” Dick shouts at her, “let them run ground patrol first.” 

A few moments later, Wally and Pietro return. “He, he’s not here anymore. Where do you think he could be heading?” 

“Likely,” responds Dick, “towards the school.” 

“He’s after Jean,” adds Scott. “She is one of the most powerful if not the most powerful. If he takes her over, he’s going to kill her and the baby.” 

“Zatanna,” hollers Dick. “Head back towards the school!” 

“On it!” responds Zatanna as she flies back towards the school, soon spotting IronFate in her peripheral. “Stop Fate!” she hollers. 

“No child,” responds Fate. “And you can’t stop me, you’re just a child.” She begins to hurl spells at him to keep him away from the school. 

Dick and the others head back to the school gaining a lift from Pietro and Wally while Scarlet Witch flies overhead. As they come in on the school, Scarlet Witch goes down to help Zatanna fend off Iron Fate. 

“Foolish girls,” says Fate. “You really think you can fend me off.” He chuckles. “And little Zatanna, you’re not becoming my host anytime soon.” 

“Yes I am,” responds Zatanna with a hiss. “You’re not harming Jean Gray.” 

“Foolish child,” responds Fate, “that’s why you think I’m heading towards the school. You couldn’t be more wrong. I’m not a monster. I’d never harm an unborn child.” 

“Then why are you heading towards the school?” responds Zatanna. 

“Child, I’m not heartless,” responds Fate, “know that. I can help remove the Phoenix force from Jean permanently. Also, I can’t let Magneto and Xavier interfere. They’re too powerful.” 

A few minutes later, Scarlet Witch and Zatanna slowly escort a cuffed Iron Fate into Jean’s room where he sucks the Phoenix force out of Jean permanently. “Done,” responds Fate, “now I can finish my business here.” He levitates Jean into Scott’s arms after breaking free from the cuffs using his magic. He then heads toward the main castle of Genosha where Xavier and Magneto are playing chess. He soon busts in on them in the midst of their game. Magneto in shock brings his helmet over and places it atop his head. He then hurls metal towards the wizard which he blocks instantly with his magic. 

“What? How?” responds Magneto in shock. 

Not long after this, Zatanna and Scarlet Witch bust into the room and dart in front of Magneto and Xavier, protecting them with their magic. “Dleihs,” whispers Zatanna causing a magic barrier to form around Magneto and Xavier which is still thin enough for them to use their powers through. Now protected, Magneto thrusts more metal at Iron Fate ranging from shrapnel to pointed metal bars off the castle windows and doors. Once or twice this time around, he actually scratches Iron Fate’s armor. Iron Fate in shock hurls a spell towards Magneto which doesn’t hit him through the barrier. Iron Fate looks at Magneto and Xavier in shock. He then looks towards Zatanna and Scarlet Witch. “You two are protecting them why?” 

Scarlet Witch looks at Iron Fate in disbelief. “You will not hurt my father!” she shouts infuriated. “You will not hurt him nor my brother!” She propels him back with a spell of her own. 

Meanwhile elsewhere at the school, everyone else does their best to protect Jean and Scott and keep them away from the battle in the main castle on the university grounds. “I can protect us with my laser beam,” spats Scott. “Y’all go help fight off Iron Fate.” 

“Kurt, Mystique, Emma,” says Dick, “Meghan, Connor can you guys go help Zatanna and Scarlet Witch?” They nod and head towards the main castle and begin to help fight off Iron Fate while Wally and Pietro are on constant patrols of the halls and the university and castle grounds. 

Meanwhile in Jean’s room, Kitty fazes her and Scott through the floor into the bunker under the school where they’ll be safe. She then returns back upstairs to gather food, blankets, and other supplies including raising and rearing babies and children books. She then stays with them there for several hours, helping Scott try to keep Jean calm. As of a few days ago, the two hit the two month mark on the pregnancy. “Honey, we need to find a doctor, one that doesn’t mind helping mutant-kind.” 

“Why not Beast?” asks Scott. 

“Are you sure?” responds Jean. “Not saying I don’t trust him in terms of doing it, but Hank is better at biology and chemistry.” 

“But he’s probably our best bet hon,” responds Scott. “I know how much you hate hospitals after your incident.” 

“Okay, fine, you’re probably right as usual,” sighs Jean before falling asleep in Scott’s lap. He then tosses a blanket over her and leans up against the wall to become a pillow for her. She means everything to him and he’d do anything to keep her safe. 

A few hours later, Jean awakes still in Scott’s lap and whispers into his ear. “Can we get an ultrasound machine? I want to know the gender of our baby.” 

“Sure,” responds Scott as he pulls back her hair from her face with his fingers. He then signals to Kitty who goes and finds Beast and tells him to find an ultrasound machine which he soon does and she soon brings him and the machine into the bunker where they soon hook Jean up to it and learn the gender of the baby. 

“Jean, Scott,” says Beast as he looks at the ultrasound, “looks like the baby is a little girl.” 

“Joy,” sighs Jean, “now I guess it’s time to come up with a name.” 

“Yeah,” responds Scott with a smile. 

“I have the perfect one,” sighs Jean, “Rachel Elaine.” 

“That’s a lovely name,” responds Scott as he kisses her on the forehead. 

“The Elaine part is after my mother,” responds Jean. 

She lets out a yawn and falls back asleep on Scott’s lap while Kitty takes Beast and the machine back to the surface and to his doctor’s lab in the university. She then goes to grab some dinner for herself.


End file.
